Sick Day
by K.CWrites
Summary: Alec is in bed with a serious case of food poisoning, courtesy of Izzy's cooking. Luckily, Magnus is here to help despite Alec's protests.


Alec Lightwood was thanking God, Allah, Buddha, fate, the stars, the Angel Raziel and any other noun that seemed to be running the show that Magnus was not in his room. He had sleep walked down to the kitchen the other night and had picked the first container he saw and ate it. That container was full of what Izabelle called "food" made by her "cooking." Now he was stuck in bed with food poisoning, forbidding anyone from walking through the door. He had a bucket near his bed, ready for the explosion that could be coming from either end of him. Or both, he shuddered. He was absolutely disgusted, and he felt like a complete piece of shit.

He felt worse than a piece of shit, actually. He wondered what was worse than a piece of shit. _A piece of demon shit, _he chuckled. But just as he did, another explosion hit and he reached for his bucket. When he was done, a knock was at the door. Thankfully he had put locking runes on the door, because he could not face his parents or any of his siblings in what felt like the final hours of his bladder. "Alexander? Are you sure you're okay? Should we call Mag-?" Maryse started, tentatively. "HELL NO." Alec bellowed, before she could finish her sentence. If there was anything worse than his siblings or his parents seeing him now, it was his fiancée. Magnus had just gotten back from a client trip to Tokyo and Alec had to stay here to help Isabelle because Jace had taken off for a family trip with Clary.

Maryse scolded him for his language but asked him if he was sure he was okay for about the millionth time. "I'm fine really. I have an iratze, and I just have to get it all out of my system. No one has to be here to witness it." Alec said, covering his eyes. His head hurt just from all the talking. Maryse, sounding relieved, told him to sleep and walked away. Sleep he did, for until it felt like a burning hot poker had been stabbed into his stomach. He jolted up in a cold sweat and grabbed for his bucket. Unfortunately, he didn't quite make it and vomited all over himself. Ridiculously, he started to cry. Alec never usually cried, but he missed Magnus, and his family, and going outside and he was so sick of his bed and being sick. He even missed Hodge, for a second. His old tutor would have made him so wonderful tea that would have had him back in the training room in two days.

"Oh baby." A honey coated familiar voice whispered, rubbing his back. He let out a choked cry, as he saw Magnus standing beside him. "No! You... Can't see me like this! How'd you get in?" He cried. Magnus pointed towards the window as way of explanation, and told him to shut up and stand up. He gently helped him up and coaxed him towards the shower. Another round of protests were about to arise in Alec's throat, but it was so nice being cared for. And he was exhausted so he walked to his bathroom. In the harsh, yellow light of the bathroom he could really see what a mess he was. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was sticking straight up, and he had vomit all over his shirt. He gasped "Oh my god," and hung his head in shame. Magnus looked fantastic, tan, gorgeous, minimal sparkle and make up and fairly simple clothing. He looked… hot.

He felt Magnus's hands grab each side of his face. "Alexander." Magnus said, firmly looking right at him. "You are hot. And sexy, and quiet, and loving and wonderful. You are my fiancée. I am going to marry you, and nothing is ever going to change that. You could be covered in vomit and have such big bags that your eyes look black. And I would still marry you. Sickness and health, baby. So take your clothes off." He said, not taking his eyes off Alec's. "I love you." Alec said, his voice a whisper. Magnus kissed his forehead, "I know. Now let's get you out of your pukey clothes and into the shower." Alec hesitated for a second, and Magnus rolled his eyes. Then it was Alec's turn to look Magnus in the eyes. Alec staring at Magnus the whole time, threw off his shirt. Still looking at him, he unbuttoned his jeans and slowly slid the zipper down. His pants and boxers then joined his shirt. He stuck his tongue out at Magnus who stared at Alec like he was the last piece of steak on an island. Alec smirked at Magnus's face, kissed his cheek and hopped in the shower.

After a long shower, clean clothes, and a thorough tooth brushing Alec hopped back into bed to find that they were different. His usual ones were plain black but these were silky and skin colored. Alec looked around for the culprit who was lurking in the corner of his room. "Magnus, you know you have to return these." Alec said in a monotone, sounding like a bored teacher. Magnus scoffed, "Just shut up and roll over on your back." Alec gave him a look but nevertheless flipped over on his back. He heard Magnus stroll over and he was sure he felt a light touch on his thigh. Magnus rolled up Alec's t-shirt and placed his hands on his back. But before Alec could ask him what he was doing, he instantly felt better. He sat up, and saw Magnus looked ten years older. Doing exhaustive magic like curing people drained him of a lot of energy. Alec lay Magnus down on the bed and pulled the covers over them, before Magnus passed out.

"Magnus, I can heal you shouldn't exhaust-"Alec started, but was cut off. "Alexander, I'm fine. Just tired. You were not fine. I could so I did. Just thank me and kiss me." Magnus murmured, barely awake now. Alec sighed, kissed Magnus softly on the lips and cuddled up next to him.


End file.
